pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob MacKenzie
by George J. Dance Robert Donald MacKenzie (born January 13, 1947) is a Canadian spoken word poet. Life MacKenzie was born in New Westminster, British Columbia. He earned a B.A. in English literature from the University of Western Ontario, an M.A. in English literature and Creative writingfrom the University of Windsor, and a B.Ed. in English and Drama from Queen's University, Kingston. MacKenzie has been a working multi-media artist since 1965. He has published more than 200 poems, in 7 books and in numerous magazines and anthologies. His literary, theatre, and music reviews have been published in both academic and literary journals and major newspapers, aired on local radio and television stations as well as regional and national CBC Radio, and published on several sites on the internet. Since 1995 he has written Sound Bytes, a music review column especially for the Internet, with a focus on music, including folk, blues, jazz, and country, with a traditional or "roots" component.Introduction, A Canadian Poet: Bob MacKenzie. Web, May 20, 2013. He regularly performs his spoken word poetry across Canada with a backing band, Poem de Terre. Mackenzie and Poem de Terre have also recorded 2 cassettes, a compact disc, and a double live compact disc, "Live at Newlands Pavilion". In addition, as R.D. MacKenzie Associates, he runs a copyediting/proofreading service under the name, "The Equalizer."The Equalizer, R.D. MacKenzie Associates. Web, May 22, 2013. Recognition Mackenzie has received awards for both prose fiction and script-writing, and an Ontario Arts Council grant for literature (poetry). He has had an art gallery devote an entire art exhibition to his work, and has had versions of his poetry purchased by the Canada Council's National Art Bank.Arts Biography, A Canadian Poet: Bob MacKenzie. Web, May 20, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Reflections''. privately printed, 1966.Biographical Fact Sheet, A Canadian Poet: Bob MacKenzie. Web, May 20, 2013. *''Audio / Visuals'' (poetry book/catalogue). Sarnia Art Gallery, 1973. *''Innocent: I wasn't there'' (poetry art-book). Kingston, ON: Thee Hellbox Press, 2009. *''Spirit Quest'' (with Sharlena Wood). Kingston, ON: Dark Matter Press, 2014. *''Songrise: The words and vision of Bob Mackenzie''. Kingston, ON: Dark Matter Press, 2014. Novels *''The Little Song'' (prose fiction art-book). Brandstead Press, 1975. *''Ghost Shadow: Unfinished sins'' (hypertext novel). Poet Pourri Entertainment, 1999; Kingston, ON: Dark Matter Press, 2010. * To Whom it May Concern. (e-book). Amazon Shorts, 2006; Kingston, ON: Dark Matter Press, 2010. *''A Beautiful Day to Be Dead'' (collaborative prose fictionk). Kingston, ON: Thee Hellbox Press, 2008. *''Another Eternity: A history from a fallen house redeemed and saved: A novel''. Kingston, ON: Dark Matter Press, 2012. Juvenile *''The Hired Gun'' (illustrated by Mike St. Pierre). Kingston, ON: Dark Matter Press, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bob Mackenzie, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 21, 2017. Audio / video Recordings *''Windfall'' (cassette). Poem de Terre, 1994. *''Pyramid'' (cassette). Poem de Terre, 1995. *''Assume Nothing'' (CD). Kingston, ON: Poet Pourri Entertainment, 1999. *''Folk Rock: Bob Mackenzie and Poem de Terre live at Newlands Pavilion'' (2-disc CD). Kingston, ON: Poet Pourri Entertainment, 2002. *''War and Love'' (CD). Kingston, ON: Poet Pourri Entertainment, 2006. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Poetry *Lyrics ;Prose *Soundbytes: Bob MacKenzie's Roots Music CD reviews ;Audio / video *Bob MacKenzie at YouTube ;Books *Bob MacKenzie at Amazon.com ;About *MacKenzie, Bob at the League of Canadian Poets *A Canadian Poet: Bob MacKenzie Official website. ;Etc. *The Equalizer *Poem de Terre Official website *Bob Mackenzie, Canadian poet and novelist on Facebook Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Spoken word poets Category:People from New Westminster, British Columbia